


First Impressions Do Matter

by AlreadyJade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Stephen Strange, POV Tony, POV Tony Stark, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyJade/pseuds/AlreadyJade
Summary: Soulmates are a special thing, yet many don't even realize when they meet their other half. This is because their soulmark appears as the others first thought upon meeting them. Needless to say, this can lead to some... unfortunate marks because humans do not usually filter their innermost thoughts, and the human mind can be cruel. Both Tony and Stephen get their marks, and both are less than satisfied with the words.





	First Impressions Do Matter

—————Stephen’s POV—————

Stephen stares at his wrist, where the words “Ooh Mr. sparkle wizard man” stare back at him in hurried script. He can’t believe it, apparently he met his soulmate today. He tries to think back on the events of the day, any new people who he met who saw his powers at their first encounter, until he realizes there was only one person that it could be. Stephen had portaled to him while he was walking in the park. Stephen shook his head and softly whispered to no one in particular; 

“Oh my god, my soulmate is Tony Stark.”

—————Tony’s POV—————

Pepper was the first to notice the appearance of the writing on his wrist. Tony had no shame in admitting that Pepper was usually one of the first to notice most things, and he was ever thankful for it. If Pepper hadn’t pointed it out, he probably wouldn’t have realized until… someone else noticed and pointed it out to him. She noticed it shortly after the strange wizard opened a portal to them at the park, and Tony was already plotting petty revenge on whoever his soulmate ended up being. While the handwriting had been difficult to read, FRIDAY said that it most likely read “Huh, he’s shorter than I thought he would be.” To Tony, this was the same as a declaration of war because he would have to walk around now with a comment on his height permanently etched on his wrist. Now if only he could figure out which of the many new people he met today was his soulmate…

—————Stephen’s POV—————

Should he tell Tony? Would Tony have even realized that he had the mark? Would Tony even want his soulmate? Stephen didn’t know what to do as he sat, alone with his thoughts. After what felt like hours, he came to his decision. He gathered his courage, and opened a portal. 

—————Tony’s POV—————

Tony jumped out of his seat. He was startled by the interruption of a portal while he was drinking coffee and plotting against whoever his soulmate ended up being. He had decided that whoever his soulmate was would probably come to him, because meeting Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist in person was not an easily forgotten experience. He was less than pleased with the random portal from whom he guessed would be the same sparkly wizard he met in the park, but an undertone of concern started to set in. Were aliens attacking? What was going on? His worry only grew when he saw the man step out of the portal looking nervous.

—————Stephen’s POV—————

Stephen exited the portal with all the confidence he could muster. He saw Tony at a table with what looked to be coffee splashed on his shirt. Tony walked over, concern etched on his face, and looked Stephen up and down as if checking for injuries. After finding no open, bleeding gashes, he looked Stephen in the eyes and asked “What’s wrong?”

Stephen was confused for a moment, but he realized that Tony must have thought his visit was because of a potential threat. Stephen shook his head and replied “Nothing much, but you might want to sit down for this.”

—————Tony’s POV—————

Tony didn’t understand why he would want to sit down if there was nothing wrong, but did so anyway. There was no sense in arguing just for the sake of it. He pulled out a seat for the wizard as well and gestured to it. Stephen sat down with a quiet “Thanks,” and started to explain. 

“Do you remember meeting me in the park earlier?”

“How could I forget, a PORTAL opened in front of me out of thin air!” Tony bit back. Stephen gave a small wince. 

“I apologize for startling you, but did you notice anything after our meeting?”

“What, like aliens or more wizards? No, and if there was I think it would be on the news by now.”

“No, not any of those… I mean, about yourself…” Stephen trailed off. 

“What? Not really, but Pepper noticed I had my soulmate ma- Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you are my…”

“Soulmate? Yes.” Stephen said as he pulled his sleeve down and showed the writing to Tony. 

“So YOU are at fault for why I will have THIS on my wrist for forever?” Tony exclaimed as he showed his wrist to Stephen. Stephen read it and winced. 

“I’m sorry, and not that it makes it any better, but mine isn’t exactly something I want to go showing off either. I just wanted to let you know who your soulmate was. I guess, thank you for listening. I can take my leave now if you want.” Stephen said as he got up to leave. He took five steps before Tony sighed and said

“Wait.” Stephen turned. 

“What is it?”

“Well, I’m probably going to regret this, but can I get your number? You are my soulmate and all, so I suppose I shouldn’t just shut you out. You also have superpowers, which is a bonus. Just, expect some pranks in the future I guess, because I’ll need an outlet for my spite at my mark.” Stephen gave a small smile, and walked over to the table with a slip of paper that seemed to have appeared from thin air with a string of digits scrawled on it. 

“Here. Pranks are fine as long as you don’t break anything important. I’ll be waiting for your call.” And with his message delivered, Stephen vanished into a portal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doo y'all! This is my second fill for the Ironstrange bingo 2019. I hope you liked it! If you are feeling up to it, make my day and say howdy over on my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown, where I first post stuff like this. If you're interested, this is my bingo card: https://66.media.tumblr.com/fe63aa1f51af2b93743a99a66c4a905f/abaa1d9c8fe97f27-35/s640x960/899ec9ea7203cad28115ecd5280e7841c9f68131.jpg


End file.
